Deep, Deep Space
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: How the fiery, passionate Lieutenant... smoldered the Adamant, cold Commander. And won. Smutt S/U Probably 3 chapters. ONE SHOT THING...sorta. Rated M for -reasons- people.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! **this is something I came up with randomly whilest impatiently waiting for my lovely beta to ISWT and husband to FREAKING FINISH BETA-ING... -coughs- anyways its SMUT, SMUT AND MORE SMUTT! It probably will last 2- or 3 chapters._

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

**Deep, Deep Space.**

"No, Commander I think you are being the most illogical in this situation." She was harsh stepping forward, with no emotion in her face. Which felt completely un-natural, he never could imagine this. Even if he truly tried, Nyota was never one to be like this unless… unless she was truly upset.

But for his own sake, he ignored this simple fact and straightened up. His demeanor now about as cold and complex as a rock, which seemed impossible for someone like him; he was always cold… complex as a rock.

But he seemed adamant, diamond in comparison. "Lieutenant, I propose you be very wise about what actions you take at this point…"

Silence, as she bawled her fists still quiet and emotionless despite the fiery undertones to her voice. "I do not understand… why have I been taken off of the Enterprise? Have I shown some sort of weakness? Failed to do my duties or the like?"

He knew the answer to that was no, no she had not. But he could not stand, for one more moment around her. She gave him feelings; emotions that he wished not to feel.

"No, lieutenant I just moved you to a ship that would need your qualifications, more so than the Enterprise."

She shook her head, emotion now blatant on her face. Confusion and sorrow, even stress on her brow she took a step forward; all professionalism aside and pushed him into the wall.

Pure shock, surprise his eyes gave it all away; the woman pressing him into the wall a look of pure anger on her face. He now was confused, un-able to function… and in the base; the depths of his emotion his Vulcan… no his Human soul.

He felt arousal. Hot, steamy sultry arousal and her body pressed further her eyes on his and nothing else. Tensing up, at loss for words, but he managed to, under a raspy soft breath, break the silence.

"Lieutenant… this is highly inappropriate. I must ask that you…"

"I know exactly, why you want me off the Enterprise Commander." She gave a smart, peppery smirk that sent some form of chill down his body. A feeling he was certain Vulcans could not feel, but being human….

_"Spock. I want you… and I know… I know you want me too."_ She pressed into him cooing in Vulcan, closing in as close as she could. Spock was speechless; she was in all manners correct. Correct to the point of driving him mad, his insides churning; she spoke the truth so recklessly. So pungently it caused him to just once breathe deeply, the bob of his Adams apple making her smile a small know-it-all smile.

"Lieutenant… _please…"_ He wanted to reprimand her, tell her to please refrain from touching him but it sounded more like a plead… a plead for more. Losing all of his barriers, losing his cool, his logic that made him balanced that kept him sane from scrutiny. Judgment and the feelings of others, emotions that ran deep and fluidly through his kind; He was pooling from her intoxicating touch and in the most ill-logical manner… he would swim.

_"Please what Commander?"_ She could feel him, his hard aching swelling center pressing against her waist. Starfleet pants did nothing to hide this; nothing at all but created a tempting and most large sight to behold.

Spock winced only barely, he was trying so hard; becoming so hard. When a ping over the intercom sounded with a shrill, the call in the middle of a hurricane. "Commander Spock to the Bridge."

Uhura straightened herself out and looked deep into his eyes before smiling a little and swaying out of the corridor. "Good evening _Commander."_ Making it a note to swing her hips and waist around in the most tantalizing swirl of female will.

He now believed, he could not remove Uhura from the Enterprise; even if she willed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deep, Deep Space part 2**

That evening on the bridge was completely unbearable, he refrained from talking to Uhura unless he ultimately had to. She also maintained a cool, calm and even… relaxed… facade.

And even until the last moment, as they were relieved from duty for the night. She remained, normal, professional to the final second. And followed him out into the elevator without a tinge; not even a slight emotion of discomfort.

But, he, was quite the opposite.

"Spock you sure you gonna be okay? You look like you're gonna be sick…" Kirk grimaced at Spock who was just standing there, with his normal posture. But a slight, and only slight, grimace of restraint on his face.

"I am not sure on what you are referring to captain, but I assure you I am satisfactory." Kirk tilted his head but shrugged deciding to ignore his weird first officer. And looked to Uhura who seemed completely normal.

"Alright, let's get going… gotta lot to do and little time to spare!"

Spock noticed, in the elevator Uhura was looking at him. "Lieuten.." She stopped the elevator and slowly, and faced him.

"Are you still going to insist that I leave the Enterprise? Commander?" She was close, far too close; or perhaps not close enough. His mind was scanning through every explanation for her behavior. He had to be mistaken, there was no way that the lieutenant was indeed in any way emotionally attached to him.

"Lieutenant…" He took a step back, so close to the wall as he could be without being pressed against it. "I am still adamant on the matter, I still need to speak with the Captain… you are behaving most absolutely inappropriate. Using, dis-honorable wiles to allure me into compliancy; your heinous efforts will be filed and reported… you will be taken off this ship." He was cold again, as he re-started the elevator to which she quickly stopped it again.

She gave him a look of complete disbelief. Tongue in cheek and hand on hip. "You appall me, Commander; for that is not the way I recollect it." He tilted his head and raised a brow about to move his mouth to say something but she placed her hand up in his face.

"I did show various emotions commander, I did cross the line and push you. But I did not mean to advance in a sexual manner. It was merely aggression." His heart started to beat .5 seconds faster for he knew her concluding result.

"You, were the one who became… sexually responsive, Commander." She pressed the button to restart the elevator and exited the room.

He was now certain, he would_ never_ be able to free himself of the woman.

He had meditated for only 30 minutes when a small ring sounded from his door, and saw on the visual; it was her, Uhura.

Opening his door, he knew it was very unwise. But somewhere else in his mind he aspired for her company. "Good evening Lieutenant…" He was cut off by her push forward and plopped into his bed.

"Good evening _Spockh._" She said his name in the most erotic and emotional Vulcan ever attempted.

He said nothing, she was a sight to behold as she crept over top of him. Pulling off her dress to reveal a lacey white bra; and absolutely no underwear; and this pleased him to no end.

Uhura quickly had her rear grinding into him, his breaths becoming shaggy and quick. He groaned, stopped and noticed her eyes lit up with surprise, her mouth broad with delight.

Then it started, her moans, her deep needing wanting, moans of torture. She was touching herself on his lap, grinding into him. And he fought for control, he did not move, he did not reach for her he did not say anything.

Until she started to thrust her own two fingers deep inside of her. She even cried his name while she did it, pummeling herself and raising her bottom up and down on his lap.

"Nyota…" He gasped, he could feel her wetness seeping through his pants. She grabbed his hand, and started to suck on his two, most sensitive fingers.

His head lit up, lights and colors her emotions; he could feel everything about her. This was wrong, but she felt so good and finally she started to shudder, grinding faster on what was now a fully hard lump in his pants when she finally came. Moaning his name and writhing in ecstasy.

It was now silent despite her pants of relief. she shifted over onto the bed when in complete abandonment Spock found himself over top of her, frozen, not knowing what to say or do but all he knew as the painful throbbing in his pants was telling him to take her; and take her NOW.

"Mnn Spock…" he gave a groan that was barely audible, and was about to push further but noticed that Uhura shimmied over and started to place her clothing back on. "I'm so tired…" she feigned a yawn and rose up from his bed.

He raised his eyebrow and watched her march back to the door. "Good night and thank you, Commander."

And she left a confused and almost… saddened Spock in his state of embarrassment and desire.

At that point, she had made Spock do something… that he had never done in his life.

He pulled his hand up and down over his aching member, lying in his bed. Gripping faster and harder with every stroke, he imagined her. Her naked body on his lap, her screams that were clearly his name; he stopped, after three whole minutes he stopped.

He was going to have her, he was going to have her now. This growling feeling in his stomach, this desire for her would not stop until he had her.

Quickly Spock placed on his uniform and made his way to Uhura's quarters, he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Lieutenant if I may have a word."

Uhura's voice was tinged with amusement. "Come in, Commander." And as soon as the door was closed. "Computer, Lock doors."

"Lieutenant…" He was stopped, when she got on her knees and pulled down his trousers. "Lieutenant… what are you doing?" She gave him passion filled glazed eyes. "Nothing." She sang, in a child like retort.

"Nothing until you tell me you need me." He was about to protest until he felt her finger trace the length of him. "I need you." He croaked under his breath, not wasting a second of time, her touch was just too much to bear.

"Are you still going to make me stop, Commander?" He remained quiet until she started to run her tongue all down the backside of his member. "No."

"Do you want me Commander?" His face flushed green and she started to rub him slowly, teasingly. "Nyota… I want you."

"So do you need me?" She gave a small seductive grin.

"Y..Yes I.. I do." Spock finally had enough of her teasing. Yanking her down into the bed. "What was the meaning of trespassing my quarters and sexually advancing yourself in my room?" Spock moaned tearing off the small nightgown that the Lieutenant had on.

"I should ask you the same thing Commander." She purred, Spock gave a small brow raise a light raise of his lip. "Indeed." He lifted her legs and slid into her deeply.

Pounding her, lifting her into his lap and pushing her down onto him while pulling her hair. She was extremely surprised moaning at the intense Vulcan who was sending not only physical pleasure but a flowing pool of emotional static that gave her body goosebumps and hot flashes all in one moment.

When he finally lifted her into the wall, thrusting hard and continuously, She broke, Crying out for the entire floor to hear. "Oh god Spock!"

Moments of silence occurred, her eyes on him. His on hers in the darkness of the cool cabin.

"You still gonna try and kick me off the ship Commander." Her face cocky and sensual.

"I am Uncertain..." Spock rose his brow but was stopped when Uhura threw a pillow at his face.

"I am Uncertain that I could live without you, Lieutenant." His words rang through the cold air.

And she laughed, laughed really hard.

"Spock."

"What is it Nyota...?"

"You're so obstinate."

She smiled and fell backwards on the bed; Spock not knowing what to say.

"Sleep Pleasantly, Nyota."

"Good night Spock."


End file.
